


Hold On

by gjiyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable Taeyong, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Hurt Taeyong, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong is a sweetheart, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attack, Past Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Past Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Past Sexual Assault, Protective Haechan, Protective Lee Jeno, Protective Na Jaemin, Soft Lee Taeyong, lee taeyong is an angel, lee taeyong protection squad, protective hendery, protective lucas, protective renjun, protective xiaojun, protective yangyang, taeyong deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjiyong/pseuds/gjiyong
Summary: Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters leave Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Sungchan/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Osaki Shotaro, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 82
Kudos: 229





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fam! This is my first fanfic on this site. It's been a while since I write and hopefully, I still can manage to write a great story for you guys. If there is any mistake, I apologize in advance. Happy reading beloved.
> 
> p/s: This is my story and what I write might not be in sync with the real-life situation cause I have a certain idea to fit for this story. Just imagine NCT but with a different dimension and storyline. So Hold On yeah.

NCT finished their schedule for the day an hour ago and everyone is scattered everywhere spending time with each other as it is rare for all of them to promote together at the same time and at the place as there are a few units of NCT. Although this promotion takes a toll on everyone as they have been promoting back to back without a break starting from NCT 127 to NCT Dream then Wayv and now to the different unit of NCT U. Everyone is beyond exhausted and they hope SM have a vacation plan for them or they might start throwing hands at the management. 

Taeyong thank their manager and make a way through the security gate to enter NCT dorm. They used to live in a separate dorm but their newest dorm or more like a villa is now the official dorm of NCT. The villa is so big and spacious with 11 rooms to fit 23 people in the house and complete with a living room, dining room, kitchen, yards, and swimming pool. It is comfortable for a bunch of grown-up men to live together. 

Taeyong enters the password and gets into the empty dorm as all the NCT members are out having their dinner in a few groups. Last he hears from them Yuta, Jaehyun, Jisung, Sungchan, Mark, Haechan, Jungwoo, and Winwin decide to eat seafood while Doyoung, Johnny, Taeil, Renjun, Chenle, Shotaro, Kun, and Ten choose to eat meats. He chuckled remembered most of the babies which are Lucas, Jeno, Jaemin, Xioajun, Hendery, and Yangyang without a word walk away while muttering “old men” and “fast food”. 

He knows if he goes to the McDonald's he will be most definitely found them stuffing themselves with burgers, fries, and ice cream. He cannot begrudge them their craving when it’s been a while since they eat fast food. Fortunately, the McDonald’s are just near their house and the security around their resident are tight and nobody knows where they live except the higher up in SM and their manager, so they can afford to be around the fast-food chain without the need to be bothered by fans. 

Taeyong closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen to find something to eat. He does not join the others for dinner as he has a meeting with the managers and urges his members to go eat first without him and he will join after but it is already late and decides to just head home and sleep. He already informs them in the group chat and told them not to worry and enjoy themselves. Taeyong paused his step when he heard voices and music coming from one of their room and frown as he thought that nobody’s home. He fastens his footstep to the rooms and froze at the view in front of him. 

Taeyong feels his eyes watered and his body trembling at the sight of his boyfriend and best friend's loss in pleasure between the sheet. The two must hear his gaps and scramble from each other when they see Taeyong. 

“Taeyong-ah!” Jaehyun eyes widen in panic when he looks at Taeyong and he knows Doyoung also looking at Taeyong in horror. “Taeyongie this is not what you think it is. Please let me explain.” Doyoung begs. He pulls the blanket to hide the hickeys litter on his body when he saw Taeyong's watery eyes looking at them. 

“Since when? Why?” Taehyung asks softly closing his eyes and take a deep breath. Jaehyun swallows and sighs. “Two months. We are busy and I have my need you know. You told me you are not ready for sex and it’s frustrating. You are my boyfriend but it doesn't feel like it when the only thing we do is kiss. We have been in a relationship for 4 years and I can’t touch you. It's ridiculous!” Jaehyun rubbed his face frustrated. 

Taeyong opens his eyes and looks at the pair sadly. “I’m sorry Jaehyun. You told me you will wait for me and I am sorry to assume that you willing to wait until I am ready.” He wiped his tears and smile at them heartbreakingly. “Thank you for taking care of me for 4 years Jaehyun. I am sorry for hurting you and for being so selfish, neglecting your need. Thank you Doyoung for taking care of Jaehyun.” He bows at both of them who look at him, shocked. He looks at them before retreat his step when he heard Jaehyun scramble standing up wildly in panic. 

“Taeyongie please, what do you mean? Where are you going?!” Jaehyun grabs Taeyong's arms before he can leave the room. Taeyong closed his eyes when he feels Jaehyun touched. Jaehyun turns Taeyong to face him and grab both his cheeks. Taeyong opens his eyes and pulls those hands away from his face and holds it. “This is me letting you go Jaehyun-ah. You are not happy with me anymore and all I want is for you to be happy even when it is not with me. So please be happy Jaehyun-ah.” He let go of Jaehyun's hand and look at the man he loves who is now crying. He smiles and wiped Jaehyun tears before step away. 

“I forgive you. Both of you. So please be happy. Good night Jaehyun-ah, Doyoung-ah. Someone may walk into you, so hyung will close the door yeah. Sleep well.” Taeyong look at them one last time before step out of the room and closed the door with trembling hands. He choked a sob when he heard Jaehyun and Doyoung crying. He uses the wall as a support to keep walking to his room which is located at the end of the hallway far from others as he feels himself swaying dangerously. He collapsed in front of his door and wailed. He choked on his tears and grab his shirt when he feels his airway slowly closing in. His eyes widen in horror and start to panic when he realizes that he is on the brink of a panic attack. He feels himself sweating and trembling and tries to calm his pounding heart. In his panic, he doesn’t realize people surround him and called his name in concern.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beloved! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Much love! Muahhh~

Lucas, Jeno, Jaemin, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang walk in comfortable silence to their dorm. It is peaceful and all of them happily strolling while Yangyang is holding a takeaway for their leader. When they read the chat in the group that Taeyong is going to head home straight from his meeting, he will not be eating anything and they decide to buy something for him to eat. They step through the security gate and instantly saw Taeyong disappeared into the dorm. 

“Yongie hyung just arrived. He must be hungry, come on let’s hurry.” Yangyang exclaims excitedly and runs ahead of others. The other laugh at him and Lucas yelled “Race you there!” before take-off. “Xuxi hyung! You’re cheating.” Jaemin shouts and wastes no time running. Xiaojun and Jeno rolled their eyes at them and fasten their footstep. They raised their eyebrows when he saw those three whisperings at the front door. 

“What are we waiting for?” Jeno asks and sighs when the brats grinning at him mischievously. “We want to surprise Yongie hyung and we’re waiting for you guys.” Yangyang explains with a wide smile. “We’re going undercover, so keep quiet.” Lucas does a shushing motion and enters the passcode before gesturing for Jaemin to open the door. Xiaojun exchanges a look of exasperation between them before entering the dorms. 

They silently walking to find Taeyong when they see him standing still in front of Doyoung and Johnny's room. They exchange a look of confusion and walk near him ready to surprise him when they are the one that is surprised looking at the scene in front of them. 

“What the fuck!” Lucas cursed under his breath while the other standing shocked looking at the naked Jaehyun and Doyoung with the evidence of their activity scatter on the floors and their body. Jeno feels Jaemin grip his hand tightly and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Yangyang doing the same to Hendery and Xiaojun. 

Jaemin glare when he heard Jaehyun panic and Doyoung begging to explain. How dare they did this to his Taeyongie hyung! He grips Jeno harder when he heard Taeyong's voice asking softly and feel his eyes watering. Beside him Yangyang already cry while Xiaojun and Hendery look angry. 

Lucas grit his teeth when he heard Jaehyun answer Taeyong's question. He swears he will strangle that bastard. Who the fuck be in a relationship just for sex! The fucker has the audacity to put the blame on his Taeyongie hyung. It's too much!!

“I’m sorry Jaehyun. You told me you will wait for me and I am sorry to assume that you are willing to wait until I am ready. Thank you for taking care of me for 4 years Jaehyun. I am sorry for hurting you and for being so selfish, neglecting your need. Thank you Doyoung for taking care of Jaehyun.” They feel their heartbreak for Taeyong when he apologize and thank both of those bastards. He even bows to them! They don’t even realize they are crying. It’s so heart breaking to see their beloved leader like this. 

Xiaojun balled his fist when he heard and see Jaehyun. Get your dirty hand away from my hyung! He heard Hendery whimpered when he heard Yongie hyung talked. Why this hyung is so kind! 

Jeno grabs Lucas when he sees him about to storm inside the room and pulled all of them away before Teyong spins around to walk out and closed the door successfully hiding away before everyone can see them. They watched Taeyong hold on to the wall to support his body from collapsing and follow their hyung not before looking at the door in disgust when they heard Jaehyun and Doyoung cried. 

They gasped when Taeyong collapsed on the floor and wailed. “Fuck! Fuck! Hyung is having a panic attack!” Xiaojun quickly kneels before his hyung and the other follow surrounding Taeyong completely shielding him away from the view. “We need to stop this in a few minutes or else we need to call the ambulance.” Jaemin said in distress while looking at the others looking paler as time goes by. 

Lucas pulled Taeyong into his lap and grab his face.”Taeyongie! Hey, listen to me! Yes like that. Look at me!” Lucas looks into Taeyong eyes and watches as his hyung focused on him. He takes Taeyong's hands and put it in his heart. “Breath with me yeah. Follow me Yongie. Yes slowly just like that. You are doing good baby. Shhh, it's okay I got you. I got you.” They watch as Lucas calm their hyung, whispering sweet nothing to him and relief when Taeyong's breath began to even out and eventually falls asleep in Lucas's arms. 

“Let’s go. We’re sleeping in our room tonight.” Lucas gathered Taeyong in his arms and carry him bridal style and motion for Yangyang to open his shared room with Taeyong.   
Jeno closed and locked the door and smile when he saw Lucas tucked in Taeyong into the bed with all of them hanging around the bed and take a seat beside Jaemin. 

“I promise you, I will protect you. Nobody will hurt you ever again.” Jaemin feels his heartbreak again when they saw Lucas kiss Taeyong's forehead and vows to protect him with tears in his eyes.

Hendery hug Yangyang when he heard him choked a sob and feel his shirt wet with tears. Next to him, Xiaojun closed his eyes. “How could they do this to Yongie hyung? How could they?! He even forgives them!” Yangyang cried. “Hyung always has the biggest heart and people use it against him.” Jeno lay beside Taeyong and wrap his arms around Taeyong's slender waist buried his face in his hyung stomach with tears falling. One by one they lay on the bed surrounding Taeyong and Lucas with their feet and hands touching each other for comfort. 

“I don’t know bout you guys, but I’m not letting hyung cry again. As far as I concern, my Yongie hyung will always smile and be happy from now on.”Xiaojun breaks the silence with a hoarse voice from crying. “Me too. If someone dares to touch just one of hyung hair, I will personally break their neck.” Jeno exclaim. 

“I can hide the body. It will be a perfect crime that even Conan will cry.” Hendery adds with a bright smile that makes the others laugh out loud. “Xuxi hyung, you and Yongie hyung will be together. I will make sure that happens.” Jaemin looks at Lucas who for the first time since they step in the room looks away from Taeyong and gap at him.  
“Yeah gege, you’re the only person we will trust with Yongie hyung. Anybody else can go fuck themselves. I will kill them if they ever as much as look at hyung.” Yangyang nodding his head agreeing with Jaemin seriously like he didn’t even threaten to kill someone. Lucas looks at them before buried his face into Taeyong hair. 

“As if I will let him go again. Those who think otherwise simply will meet an unfortunate accident.” All of them laugh and smile hearing that. Nobody will hurt their Yongie hyung again. He is safe here with them. They would like to see anyone try to mess with them. They will raze the world to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think bout this chapter? Drop it in the comment below and don't forget to subscribe. See you in the next chapter.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter fam!! I'm on fire today!!! Haha, I hope all of you enjoy my story. Happy reading~ Don't forget to leave a comment below and subscribe.

Taeyong opens his eyes and blinks confusedly when he saw bodies around him. He shrugged and closed his eyes to continue snuggle with his dongsaengs when his eyes widen remembering last night's event. He doesn’t realize he is crying and sobbing until a warm hand cupped his face and wipe his tears. “Shhh baby, don’t cry. Everything will be alright. We are here. I am here.” He cries harder hearing Lucas's soft voice and even harder when he felt someone kiss his temple, Xiaojun. Jeno wraps his arms around Taeyong while Jaemin and Hendery both holding Taeyong each hand and Yangyang snuggle around his thighs.

“Don’t cry hyungie. I love you.” Yangyang smile cutely at him making him choked a sob while others cooed at him. “I love you too hyungie. Those fucker doesn’t deserve you so don’t cry for them.” Jaemin adds kissing Taeyong fluffy cheeks. 

“It is my fault?” Taeyong asks softly his crying subside. “No! Never blame yourself hyungie. It's not your fault!” Hendery looks at him seriously and Taeyong found himself nodding at him making Hendery and the others smile at him sweetly. “Relationship is not about sex hyungie. A relationship is about loving each other, understand each other, and accept each other just the way it is. Sex is not a requirement.” Xiaojun whispers firmly but everyone heard him clearly. 

“He told you he will wait for you and it is not your fault that he is whoring around. We know you have a reason to wait until you are ready hyungie. If he can’t understand then it is his loss.” Jeno looks at Taeyong softly kissing his hyung knuckles when he felt Taeyong's hands trembling. 

“When I was six, a teacher asks me to stay after class, and after everyone was gone he starts to touch me everywhere. I don’t know what happen but I am so afraid and keep crying and screaming so he hit me. He al-almost rapes me bu-but my father got there and save me. After that, I was traumatized and my parent decides to homeschool me.” He told them flinching every time he remembered the hand and mouth that touch him. 

All of them froze, they already suspect something horrible happens to make their pretty hyung afraid of sex but knowing and hearing is a different thing. How dare that filthy man dare to touch their Yongie hyung. He was six years old for fuck sake! “Hey baby, shhh it's okay you’re safe now. That sick asshole is not here to touch you. Calm down baby. I got you. We got you.” Lucas is the first one who reacts after seeing Taeyong almost going into another panic attack. 

“Don’t worry hyungie, we will protect you yeah. Nobody will hurt or touch you again.” Jaemin wipes the tears on Taeyong face and speaks firmly while others simply hugging their hyung tightly not willing to let go anytime soon. Soon all of them fall asleep again with arms around each other. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every morning Johnny always walks in a seeing Taeyong busily preparing breakfast for everybody. Sometimes Kun and Doyoung are there to help him. Today much to his surprise, he walks into the kitchen to see only Kun is slaving making breakfast for them. “Why are you alone?” Kun drops the spatula startled and scream when he heard Johnny's voice. “What the fuck hyung! Are you trying to kill me?!” Kun yelled and Johnny just raises his hand in surrender while snickering. 

“Sorry Kun, but where are Taeyong and Doyoung? Doyoung is not in the room when I wake up.” Johnny pulled a chair to seat while watching Kun cook. “I don’t know. Maybe both of them decide to sleep together and take the time to wake up today. We’re very tired so I’m not surprised if they are still sleeping.” Kun put so many pancakes on the table enough to feed the army. Johnny is about to take a bite when the members began to pile in the dining room for breakfast. Johnny sigh and continues to eat with the chattering around him. He looks up to find most of them are there except for Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery, Jeno, Jaemin, and Yangyang. 

Just as he about to continue eating he heard Kun scream. “What the hell happen to you two?!” Johnny's eyes widen taking the appearance of Jaehyun and Doyoung. Both of them look sick with unkempt hair, bloodshot eyes and there are dried tears on their face. “Did you both stay up all night watching anime again?!” He heard Yuta ask them who then stood up to help both of them sit. All of them stood up in alarm when Jaehyun and Doyoung start to cry and they exchange a confused look with each other before rushed to comfort the pair. 

“You guys want to tell us what happens?” Jungwoo asks after they calm down. Mark who stood beside Jaehyun frowning when he heard Jaehyun muttering something. “What the hell are you saying, bro?” Jaehyun look like he about to cry again before he burst out “Taeyong broke up with me!” then continue to cry again with Doyoung. 

“WHAT?!!” All of them scream in disbelieve. “But why? What happens? When this break up happen?” They bombard Jaehyun with questions and wait for the sad man to calm down and answer. “Last night. I ju..” Jaehyun was about to explain but then got cut off when they heard the sound of laughter coming and perplexed seeing Taeyong laughing with the remaining NCT members. They look at Taeyong and they can see his swollen eyes but other than that he seemed happy. 

Jeno, Jaemin, Lucas, Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang are complimenting their hyungie choices of clothes for them after they ask him to dress them for today as they walk to the kitchen. They laugh out loud when Taeyong blushes prettily and Yangyang decides that his Taeyong hyung needs to laugh too and start to tickles him, prompting the other to join in. But the laughter died when they noticed their other members look at them. 

“Wow for someone who just break up you sure look happy Lee Taeyong.” Yuta glared at Taeyong and hug Jaehyun close to him who started to cry again. “Taeyong-ah I’m sorry, please let me explain. I promised there is nothing between me and Doyoung.” Jaehyun beg and the other look at Taeyong accusingly except for his six protectors who look at them ridiculously. “What the fuck Lee Taehyung! Breaking up because you are jealous is a low blow!” Johnny spat at Taeyong and glared at him.

“Don’t talk to my hyungie like that!” Yangyang pushed Taeyong behind him and shout at them hotly. The others are taken aback by his outburst as Yangyang never raises his voice at them. 

“Taeyongie, we are sorry. Please believe that Jaehyun and I are not in a relationship. Forgive us please.” Doyoung breaks the silence with his cry and the other gives a dirty look to Taeyong before try to calm Doyoung. 

“Hyung why are you doing this to Jaehyun hyung and Doyoung hyung? You are so childish to be jealous of friendship like I mean what the fuck!”Haechan looks at Taeyong like he is the scum and Lucas explodes. 

“What the fuck are you two playing at?!!! How dare you fucker!!!” Lucas launches himself at Jaehyun and Doyoung but Jeno and Jaemin grab him before he can punch Jaehyun. “What the hell Lucas?! Are you crazy?!” Mark screams at him while Renjun and Chenle hug Doyoung and Jisung and Winwin pulled Jaehyun in their arms. “Did you have someone else Taeyong? That’s why you use Jaehyun and Doyoung's relationship as an excuse?” Taeil asks suspiciously. Yangyang pulled Taeyong in his arms and hiss at Taeil angrily while Lucas struggling in Jeno and Jaemin's hold trying to launch himself again. 

“Or are you whoring yourself around and decide that Jaehyun is not enough?!” Yuta spoke with the intention to hurt and Taeyong look so betrayed and hurt that Hendery and Xiaojun see red. Yangyang shushed Taeyong and shield him from others not before he cursed at them in Chinese that makes the Chinese line at the other side jaw drop. 

“Listen here you uneducated piece of tortillas! Who the fuck do you think you are?!!! How dare you say shit like that to my hyungie!! Hendery looks so angry that a few of them take a step back, afraid of the usually calm Hendery. 

“You bastards stay away from us!!! Who gives you the right to spew nonsense about our Yongie hyung?! Ungrateful piece of trash!!” Xiaojun glowered at them that makes them quiver in fear as Xiaojun is not someone who lost his temper. 

“Ya brat ho..” Johnny decides to discipline them and got cut off by Jaemin who looks at Johnny with so much rage that he feels like burning with equally burning “Shut the fuck up!! One more shit out of your mouth and I will cut your fucking tongue.”

“Why the hell are you guys like this? This is Taeyong hyung's fault anyway. Why are you defending him when he is behaving like a spoilt brat.” Kun says sharply after being silent for a long time. 

“Exactly why are you defending that slut when he is clearly wrong here?!” Ten burst out angrily pointing fingers at Taeyong and Jaehyun and Doyoung flinched hearing that. This time Jeno let go of Lucas and both of them grab Kun and Ten while Jaemin and Xiaojun both jumped to hold both of them. Hendery stood there and hissed at Jaehyun and Doyoung wildly that make them whimper and scared. Jeno and Lucas manage to loosen up the hold of both Jaemin and Xiaojun and is about to throw punches when Taeyong speaks. 

“Xuxi, Nono, Nana, Junnie, Hendy can we leave please?” Taeyong look at them with his wide watery eyes and they cooed at him looking completely different. “Sure hyungie. Let’s go for breakfast. We know a great café that you will love.”Jeno let go of Kun and walk to Taeyong before grabbing his hand excitedly. 

“You are lucky that Yongie asks us to stop or I’ll beat you black and blue! Disgusting bunch of hypocrite!” Lucas hissed at Ten before tossed him aside to grab Taeyong face and wipe his tears. “Have a care on how you speak to our Yongie hyung and stay the fuck away from us!” Jaemin spat at them before making a grabby hand at Taeyong who pouts at him cutely.  
Xioajun looks at them with so much anger that they flinched away. “Don’t test us! I will fucking bury you alive if I heard one more shit about our hyungie!” He said before he makes a way to Taeyong and kissed his temple. Hendery follows Xiaojun but not before hissed menacingly and laughs when they cower away from him. “Let’s go hyungie. I think there is so much bullshit around here and it makes me sick. Must be the trash.” Yangyang smiles at Taeyong and drags him out of the dorm after passive-aggressively attack them. Jeno, Jaemin, Lucas, Hendery, and Xiaojun laugh out loud happy that Doyoung and Jaehyun flinched at Yangyang's remark and follow him and Taeyong out away from those hypocritical people. The remaining NCT members stood there gaping in disbelieve and terror after seeing most of their calm and kind members go batshit crazy. What the fuck just happen?!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter? Leave a comment below and don't forget to subscribe. Thanks to all the people who leave me a kudos. I love you guys~


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, beloved~ Another update today. I am so happy reading all the feedbacks and comments from you guys. you really made my day beloves. Thank you for all the kudos. I love you~ Happy reading!

Jisung stood there surveying the damage done to his members by Lucas, Jeno, Jaemin, Taeyong, Hendery, Yangyang, and Xiaojun. Kun and Ten are easing their bruise throat where Lucas and Jeno grab them. Angry Johnny and Yuta are hugging the still crying Jaehyun and Doyoung who keep muttering “Forgive me” and “Please Taeyongie” again and again. Mark, Haechan, Renjun, Chenle, Sungchan, Shotaro, Taeil, Winwin, and Jungwoo sit in their chair in silence still trying to digest what happened minutes ago. 

“Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened?!” Jisung broke the silence before taking a seat looking at everyone who snaps their head up hearing his voice. “Tell me about it. I never see Yangyang, Xiaojun, or Hendery get angry and honestly, they scared the shit out of me.”Winwin shivered remembering the murderous look those three demons send them. 

“Don’t remind me. If look can kill all of us will be dead already. Did you saw Jaemin and Jeno's face? Fuck they look mad.” Chenle adds face paler. “But did you guys see Lucas? I swear he looks like he’s about to Avada Kedavra us. I never saw him that angry and he makes Voldermort look like a toddler.” The others rolled their eyes at Mark Harry Potter reference before nodding at his point. Lucas is scary indeed. 

“Do you think Taeyong hyung told them something about the breakup that make them angry?” Renjun asks curiously. “Yeah, maybe something like Jaehyun is cheating on him with Doyoung.” Taeil rolled his eyes and they blanched when they saw Jaehyun and Doyoung flinched hearing that. “He did?!!! What the fuck!” Jungwoo shouted in disbelieve. 

“I can’t believe that Taeyong hyung could do something like this.” Sungchan shook his head in disappointment. “Me too. I thought Taeyong hyung is kind. How could he do this to Jaehyun hyung and Doyoung hyung.” Shotaro said sadly looking at the duo that still crying. 

“Right, he is so kind that these two are still crying because of his kindness. Kind my ass!” Yuta scoffed harshly. “Doyoung hyung, Jaehyun hyung come on let’s go cuddles. Don’t cry for that bastard. He doesn’t deserve you two.” Chenle drags Doyoung and Johnny while Ten did the same to Jaehyun and Yuta. “Honestly, he has an amazing best friend and even amazing boyfriend but he still treats you guys like trash. Let’s watch anime and forget about that unloyal prick.” The rest look at each other and follow. Kun rolled his eyes before yelled at them to come and grab the pancakes and snacks.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas frown at Taeyong who wipes his tears looking so sad making him feel so hurt on his behalf. He reaches to take Taeyong's hand and intertwines their fingers together making Taeyong look at him. “Baby please don’t cry. It hurt me to see you like this.” Taeyong still looks so pretty even when crying.

“I’m sorry Xuxi. I just feel so hurt when they accused me without even listening to me. Did I do something wrong to them? How could they say that to me? Even Yuta and Johnny who is my best friend. They know me long enough to know that I’m not like that. All of them know that I will never do anything to hurt anyone especially you guys. It hurt Yukhei-ah. I feel like I’m losing everyone who used to say they love me. They’re judging me without listening to me and it hurt so much Yukhei-ah.”Lucas feels his tears rolled down his face listening to his beloved who look so broken after being betrayed by their whole family. He slowly pulled the man into his chest and shushed him softly when he cried so heartbreakingly. He is thankful that they’re hidden at a then private booth in the café. 

“Oh hyungie, you did nothing wrong. Please don’t let those waste of space make you think otherwise.” Hendery who just come back with other with their orders take a seat in front of Lucas before reaching to hold one of Taeyong hand. “True Yongie hyung. It’s not your fault. They should know better. The fact that they just spew nonsense about you without trying to learn the truth just speak about their true colors.” Jaemin grabs Taeyong other hand and plays with his finger after sit down next to Hendery. 

“What do you mean you’re losing everyone? We’re here hyungie. Look around you. The six of us will never leave you just for some shitty rumors like those sorry excuse of humans being.” Xiojun pulled the chair next to Hendery and motion for Taeyong to look around him and reach to wipe his tears when he saw him smile brightly at them. “I know it’s hurt hyungie. We know that you are hurting so much. But Yongie hyung don’t let all of this destroyed you because you’re stronger than that.” Yangyang put their drinks and foods on the table then kiss Taeyong cheeks before taking a seat next to Jaemin. 

“Hyungie, today you can cry as much as you want. Let it out. We’re going to karaoke and sing tons of sad songs then we’re watching the saddest movie to humankind. After that let’s eat ice cream and cry again until you got no tears left to cry and go to sleep with the biggest smile on your face. When you wake up tomorrow, you are going to be the happiest man alive. Forgot about everything. About Jaehyun, about Doyoung, and the rest of you-know-who. Everything.” Jeno said passionately and buried his face on Taeyong's shoulder when his hyung look at him with his big round eyes. Hyung is so adorable! 

“Forget about everyone else and just look at us. It doesn’t matter what everyone says about you, to us you are the most brightest star in our universe. You make us so happy and love Yongie. Now let us love you and make you happy too. We promise that we will never let you go. We will keep holding your hand forever. We will make you the happiest person alive. You just need to trust us.” Lucas speaks softly before kissing his forehead. 

Taeyong looks at all the people surrounding him who stare at him with so much love in their eyes that he feels his tears run down his face. They’re younger than him but at this moment he feel the safest with them than any moment in his life. Even more than Jaehyun. He knows they are right. He can’t keep crying and wallowing in self-pity. He is stronger than that and even stronger now with these six amazing and wonderful people that seem to love him more than anything. He decides that enough is enough. A whole world can hate him but as long as he has Lucas, Jeno, Jaemin, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang with him, then he can’t find himself to care when their love for him shines brighter than the whole universe. 

He wipes his tears and lets his most beautiful smile adorn his face before saying “I’m already the happiest man in this whole universe with you guys by my side.” He laughs brightly when he saw their tears stain happy face before reach to kiss their tears away. He decides he doesn’t need to trust them, he already is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think of this chaper. Drop the comment below and don't forget to subscribe. See you in the next update beloved~


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beloved~ I'm kneeling in front of all of you asking for forgiveness for leaving you guys for a long time. It is not my intention to leave you guys hanging but my university is killing me. This is my last semester and I've been swum by so many works. I don't even have time to sleep or eat properly but I miss you guys so much and my hands are trembling with excitement to write again so here I am. Enjoy the update beloved. Happy reading~

Jaehyun sits up on his bed and leans on the walls while looking at Yuta's sleeping form on the other side of the room. He sighs and closes his eyes, its 3 in the morning and he still can’t sleep. How could he sleep when all he sees is Taeyong's heartbroken face. He thinks everything is going downhill the moment he saw Taeyong staring at him and Doyoung with so much sadness. His Taeyongie, who has done so much for him, who have been there for him when everyone else chooses not to. The Lee Taeyong that wipe his tears and keep him going when he was giving up, his love that unconditionally believes in him. How could he repay everything by cheating on him with his best friend. Thinking about that makes him feel so disgusted at himself. 

Now, his stupidity has cost him the only person that he loves the most. Of course, he loves Taeyong, how could he not. What he did with Doyoung is not out of love, it just lusts. He feels so frustrated when he can’t touch Taeyong as a boyfriend should. He knows he promises Taeyong that he will wait for him but damn it! It has been 4 years for god sake. How much more he needs to wait just to make love to his boyfriend. He was aware that Taeyong is not ready and he had some issues with sex but 4 years is long enough. He has his need. 

The thing between him and Doyoung was unplanned and it happens when Doyoung walk on him and things escalated from there for 2 months before Taeyong caught them. Honestly, they did not expect Taeyong to come back so soon and thought they have at least 2 hours to fuck around with everyone out eating. They have to plan it carefully by splitting when going for dinner that night and excuse themselves last minute saying they are tired and then go straight to fucking. He regret it when he thought that he can fucking around with Doyoung and have Taeyong as his boyfriend at the same time. He sighs one last time before resigning the fact that he will not be sleeping again tonight and make his way out of their room carefully not to disturb Yuta.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doyoung hugs his knees to his chest from his seat on the couch in the living room. He is sitting there alone, the other members already sleeping. He has been there for a while unmoving, his mind keeps playing last night scene and that’s what keeps him from sleeping. He doesn’t think he will be sleeping anytime soon, not when all he sees is Taeyong's crying face again and again. It’s like a punishment to see your best friend betrayed face when he stabs him at the back. He never intends to hurt Taeyong like this. He never thought that he will fuck up his relationship with Taeyong just for sex. His Taeyong doesn’t deserve to hurt like this by the two people who matter the most to him. Not after everything he has done for him, for both of them. 

He always feels guilty after he had sex with Jaehyun but he is just a human who has a need and Jaehyun is a damn hot guy who was willing and wants him. It's not like he has a thing for Jaehyun but he is not blind. Jaehyun is a piece of art who fuck him good and who was he to denied that pleasure. But last night when he opens his eyes post orgasms and saw Taeyong in front of them, he feels like trash for doing that with his best friend’s boyfriend. 

He should be surprised when Taeyong forgives them and even wish them happiness, but he thinks that is why both he and Jaehyun continue their friend with benefits thing. They knew Taeyong will forgive them, that just how Taeyong is, an angel who always put others before himself. But rather than being thankful and go down on their knees to beg for forgiveness, they spit it to his face by turning it around blaming him. 

Doyoung looks up when he heard a footstep and sigh when he saw Jaehyun who look as miserable as he feels. He knows both of them will not sleep anytime soon when Jaehyun takes a sit in front of him, not that it will change anything. 

“What are you thinking?” He heard Jaehyun ask him. He looks at him and sighs, “I’m thinking how low we are going to sink after we blaming Taeyong for everything. He even forgives us Jaehyun! We have done enough damage to last for a lifetime.” 

“Do you think I don’t know?! I know damn well how much we’re hurting him but I’m not in the right mind to endure the members' anger and disgust when they found out that we’re screwing behind his back. I just lost the love of my life for fuck sake! I’m not ready to lose my friends too.” Jaehyun said harshly and Doyoung knows he is right. He cannot imagine what the members will do when they found out the truth, not when Taeyong is their beloved leader. If what they have witnessed at the breakfast is an indicator, he doesn’t want to find out anytime soon.

“Yeah, you are right. I just feel so guilty doing this to Taeyong after everything he has done for us. We did not just betray him Jaehyun, we broke him. We even take his friends from him Jaehyun.” Doyoung buried his face on his knees crying silently before he feels Jaehyun sit beside him and wrap his arm around him whispering “I know” again and again. They stay like that till morning soaking up comfort with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think bout this chapter? Drop it in the comment below and don't forget to subscribe. See you in the next chapter.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beloved, as promised here the new chapter. Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and subscribers. You guys seriously made my day. Happy reading~

It is 7 in the morning and inside the NCT villa is still peaceful and quiet except for the soft humming that can be heard from cheerful and happy Taeyong in the kitchen. Taeyong carefully closes a bunch of food carrier for breakfast and lunch before setting them aside and continue to plate the others for the rest of the members on the table. Satisfied with it he put the food carriers in one bag and a bunch of drinks in another bag and take them with him to Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang room where he left his six dongsaeng after waking them up. He opens the door and smiles when he saw them already dress up and just finishes tidy up the bed. 

“Hyungie!” Yangyang runs to Taeyong excitedly after seeing him but stops when he saw his hyung is carrying two bags that look heavy. “What is this Yoongie hyung?” Xiaojun and Jeno take the bags from Taeyong who smile sweetly and peck each their cheeks as a thank you. “Not fair! I want a kiss too hyungie.” Hendery whine at Taeyong who laughs out loud when Yangyang joins him in whining but quickly smiles brightly when Taeyong kisses their cheek too. Seeing this Jaemin quickly pushed the other out of the way and held out his face as an offering for Taeyong demanding him to kiss him too. Taeyong shook his head at their antics and give Jaemin his kiss. 

Taeyong then raises his head to look at Lucas but his eyes widen in shock when Lucas already in front of him. Lucas cupped Taeyong’s face and smile so sweetly at him before he peppers kiss all over his face. Lucas feels his heart lighten when he heard Taeyong giggles through the kisses after he gets over his shock. His Taeyongie is so adorable. Meanwhile, the other five are swooning at the back looking at both of them behaving so sweetly with each other. 

“I smelled something delicious tho. Did you prepared a breakfast Yoongie?” Lucas pulled Taeyong closer and ask him. “Yup! Let’s eat outside today.” Taeyong told them happily before laughing when Hendery and Jaemin drag him outside excitedly followed by the others who are equally happy and excited. Today is a good day and he wants to start his day with the six most important people in his life. He decides that the other members can eat by themselves, he doesn’t think they want to eat with him considering yesterday's confrontation. He doesn’t want to spoil his beautiful morning by arguing with them. He is happy and he wants to stay happy as long as he can and a day with his boys surely can guarantee that.

“Hyungie there is so much food and what is in the other carriers?” Jeno asks after they finished setting up the table that filled up with delicious foods and drinks. The table is full of so many delicious Korean breakfast food such as kimchi egg skillet with oyster mushroom, egg roll, jeon vegetable pancake, enoki mushroom pancakes, kimchi fried rice, rice cake soup, mandu, and steam egg pot. Taeyong also prepared coffee and hot chocolate as drinks to go with the delicious breakfast. 

“You guys are growing up men that need to eat, this is not much tho and that’s our lunch. We can eat that after dance practice yeah. Now dig in!” As soon as Taeyong gives them the green light, they already start eating much to Taeyong amusement. He feels happy looking at his dongsaeng eating happily. They really make him the happiest man in the world. Yesterday was a roller coaster ride for him, so much has happened for the past two days and he is so thankful that he got six amazing people by his side. True to their words, he feels happy and content today. Maybe they’re right, he just needs to cry and let out all of that to feel better. He did feel better, great in fact. 

“Hyungie this is so delicious, I love your foods so much.” Xiaojun munch happily with the other agreeing with his words. Taeyong put some food on each of their plates before exclaiming “Aww thank you, Bambi. Hyung doesn’t mind cooking for you guys. Just tell me what you want to eat, hyung will make it for you okay.” Xiaojun look at him when he heard the nickname before continue eating happily. 

“I want a nickname too hyungie!” 

“Give me one too Taeyongie hyung.”

“Yongie what about me?! I need a cute nickname too.”

“It’s not fair hyungie!”

“What do you think of me Yongie hyung?” 

The once peaceful scene turns into chaos with the kids’ whine and pouting faces after they are attacked with a cute nickname for Xiaojun. They want one too!! “Aigoo you kids, okay okay I will give you guys one, stop pouting.” He laughs so hard seeing Xiaojun stick his tongue at them before sobered up and look at each of them. 

“Xiaojun is Bambi for his adorableness. For Hendery it's Hershey because you are so sweet. Yanyang is Nyamnyam cause you are so yummy. Then Jaemin is Dolly because Nana is so pretty and sweet while Jeno is Sugar for his loveliness. Lastly, Lucas is Sunshine cause you’re so bright that you light up my world.” He states their nickname while looking at each of them who look so happy hearing their nicknames and reason for it. They’re clapping and cheering with each other looking so excited and show off their brand new nicknames. 

“You need one too hyungie.” Jeno exclaimed at him while the others agreeing with him. Taeyong blinks at them and just before he opened his mouth Lucas beats him to it. “Yongie is an Angel, of course, our most beautiful and kind Angel.” Taeyong looks so stunned hearing that and he feels his face turns red when Lucas looks at him like that. Full of adoration and love. 

“Yeah, Yoongie hyung is our angel.” Yangyang nodding his head in agreement. “Ours.” All of them said simultaneously while looking at him possessively, leaving him speechless before he covers his face in embarrassment. Lucas, Jeno, Jaemin, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang coo at him and laugh when he whines at them to stop. Yeah, today is a good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think bout this chapter? Drop it in the comment below and don't forget to subscribe. See you in the next chapter.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beloved~ Here another chapter for tonight. I'm sorry if I cannot update as fast as before. Believe me, I want to give you a double or triple update a night but I've been juggling between my university works and my passion for writing. Even though I have my hand full of assignments, presentations, and exams I promise you guys I will try to update every night If I can. Happy reading beloved~

Everyone knows that NCT’s practice rooms are never silent, always so full of life with the members practicing, teasing, and joking around together. But today, the once-bustling practice room filled with tense silence after Taeyong cut the music abruptly. Taeyong is known as a strict but kind leader who knows when to keep going and when to stop. Taeyong never raised his voice or get angry at the members even when they keep messing up because he knows that they are trying hard. The members never have a reason to be afraid of him until today but to be fair they have been practicing for three hours in a tense environment, he is bound to lose his temper. 

“You guys are going to keep being like this?” Taeyong looks at them one by one sternly before he heard Johnny scoffing at him. “Do you have any problem Johnny-ssi?” Taeyong asks him coldly making the other except Jeno, Jaemin, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang raise their head in shock. Taeyong never talks to them like this and certainly never formally like this. “Yes! I have a problem, you. You are my problem Lee Taeyong-ssi!” Johnny spat back rudely at him after getting over his shock but he cowers when Taeyong looks at him blankly without any emotion. 

“Is that so? Then tell me what is your problem with me.” Taeyong crosses his arm and looks at him waiting for him to start talking but Johnny looks flattered seeing Taeyong looking so calm and collected. Jonny opens his mouth to talk but before he can do that, Taeil beats him to it. “The problem is your attitude. When you do something wrong, you apologize to the other, not the other around.” 

“Not only that, you even poison the kids' minds with lies to cover up your wrongdoing! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Yuta continues harshly. The kids mentioned make a move to defend their hyung but stop when they saw Taeyong subtlely blink his eyes signaling that it’s okay. They clenched their jaw and glared at the others who nodding their head in agreement except for Jaehyun and Doyoung who look at each other guiltily. 

“So where are the part of these problems of yours that are connected with our job?” Taeyong asks them calmly without indication that he is angry or sad with the words spitting out of his friend's mouth. “All the problems you have with me are personal and it is not even your business to meddle with my personal life. What happens between Jaehyun, Doyoung, and I are not your business. I don’t have to explain myself to you people, it's not like you will listen to me. So drop this nonsense.” Taeyong bluntly replied with a sharp jab to the others making them stunned with his aloofness. 

“Nonsense my ass! Your so-called personal problem is what causing all this problem in the first place! We are the ones who are cleaning the mess you left behind!” Mark erupted, glaring at Taeyong. 

“Listen here Lee Minhyung-ssi, the problem between me, Jaehyun, and Doyoung are already settled. There’s no even a problem to settle, to begin with. Am I right Jaehyun-ssi, Doyoung-ssi?” Taeyong asks looking straight at both of them in the eyes and saw them swallowed nervously. “Ye…yes of course Taeyongie.” Jaehyun stuttered while Doyoung looks at Taeyong pleadingly. 

“You even threaten them?!” Taeyong raised his eyebrows ridiculously hearing that accusation coming from Kun's mouth. 

“I said drop it already! That’s nothing to do with our job! Are you going to keep going messing up the dance step just because you are angry at me?! Bumping into me on purpose in the middle of dancing and glaring at me through the mirror. What are you guys doing?!” Taeyong is not shouting but his harsh words sound more frightening than yelling.

“Keep quiet! I’m not finished!” He glared at them when they scramble to replied except for his six dongsaeng who are having fun looking at the scene. “I’m not standing in front of you as the Lee Taeyong that is your friend or hyung or dongsaeng! I’m standing in front of you as NCT’s Taeyong, your fucking leader!! You waste 3 hours of practicing messing up just being petty and childish! Don’t drag whatever personal problem you have with me in our job! You are not a rookie, you are professional idols, start to behave like one!!” All of them looked down the floor after Taeyong silence them. 

They raised their head when the door of their practice room is opened from the outside and some of them sigh in relief seeing their manager enter the room. Honestly, he is their savior. The manager raised his eyes looking at them before nodding his head when he saw Taeyong face. Ahh, someone got scold by Lee Taeyong. What a rare sight.   
“Kids take a rest and have your lunch but before that, I have good news for you guys.” He exclaimed happily before standing next to Taeyong facing the members. All of them look curious hearing that and straighten to focus on their manager. 

“You guys have been working so hard for this year and nonstop at that, so after tomorrow's last performance, the management decides to grant you, kids, 3 months off. Congratulations!”The manager delivered it happily and laugh when the members' cheers and high five each other. 

“Now take 2 hours break and have your lunch. After that continue your practice for a bit and then you can head home. I trust you guys to do your best for tomorrow's performance. You guys are dismissed.” The manager smile at them before leaving them to have their lunch. 

“Your lunch box is in the back, I already prepared it with water bottles. Take the one with your name.” Taeyong told them who stop talking after heard his voice. 

“You can keep your damn lunch box. We don’t want them.”Ten arrogantly told him. Before the protective donsaengs can react Taeyong beat them to it. “Then don’t eat!! Just leave it there! I’m not forcing you to eat for fuck sake! If you don’t want to eat then don’t!!” Taeyong spits out harshly before leaving the room. The only sound heard through the room is the echo of the door slam by Taeyong before the sound of applause cut through the room. 

“Wow, you guys are so great. What a fucking behavior you guys have. So polite and kind.” Jaemin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“I guess congratulations are in order. I mean you guys successfully make the most amazing and kind-hearted man angry. What an achievement you guys unlocked.”Xiaojun smile at them with fake sweetness making them winced hearing and seeing that. 

“When I thought you people cannot be any worse then you prove me wrong. I’m sorry, it's my bad. How could I think like that when the devil was once an angel.” Hendery tutted at them while shaking his head in disbelieve. 

“We’re sorry tho, our mind was poison with so many lies that we cannot see how much trashier you guys have become. At this rate, you will probably become the garbage disposal center with so much shit you guys are spitting around.” Yangyang bow at them as an apology before covering his nose and look at them with disgust. 

“If what Yoongie hyung is telling us is the lies then I don’t want to know the truth. The lies that I heard are bitter than the sweet truth that you people craft to perfection. Hyungie can lie to me for the rest of my life rather than being stab at the back with the truth.” Jeno said cryptically while the other snickering knowing the hidden message. 

“As a bunch of saints, you people should watch you back. You never know when karma is going to bite you back. I suggest that you sleep with your eyes open. Who knows what evil you unleashed when you are sleeping. We don’t want you guys to meet an unfortunate ending just because you guys are so kind and sweet. It’s a shame if something happens to innocent creatures like you guys.” Lucas comments offhandedly before picking his bag packs and leaving the room to find his Taeyongie followed by the others who laugh at his remark leaving the rest of NCT members gaping at them. What a monster they unleashed?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think bout this chapter? Drop it in the comment below and don't forget to subscribe. See you in the next chapter.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, beloved~ I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as many of you are waiting for this moment to happen. Happy reading~

Renjun and Haechan are sitting on their bed with all their belonging scattered around the floor where their luggage sprawled open. Both of them sitting crossed legs facing each other even though they appeared to lost in their thought frowning. 

Renjun pride himself as an observant person who knows his members in and out. Among all his members, except for his boyfriend, his Taeyong hyung is at the top of his favorite and beloved hyung. Even though they are in a different unit, it doesn’t change the fact that he treasures his Taeyongie hyung above anyone else bar Haechan. 

Taeyong hyung is someone that both hard and easy to read, an enigma. Taeyong is someone who wears his heart on his sleeve. He is open with his feeling and affection but Taeyong is also someone who hides his struggle and pain from everyone else. He prefers to keep bottled up inside rather than to burden everyone else with his problem. His Taeyong hyung is so kind and amazing, who wipes their tears and cradles them in his arms even when he is broken inside out. He knows his Taeyong hyung well. 

So when Jaehyun and Doyoung walk into the kitchen crying more like sobbing with bloodshot eyes saying Taeyong break up with Jaehyun because he is jealous of their friendship Renjun almost laughs but given the situation he decides against it. But the situation is so absurd, Lee Taeyong is not someone who breaks off the 4 years relationship because of jealousy. It’s ridiculous! But then he noticed his other members' outrage faces when his Taeyong hyung walk into the kitchen with the brats laughing even though his eyes swollen evidence that he was crying so hard. 

Never in his life, he heard anyone in their group talk so rudely to their leader and he certainly never expect Johnny and Yuta especially as Taeyong's best friend to speak so harshly to the smaller man. He almost punches both of them when he heard Haechan yelling at Taeyong and give the said man the dirtiest look. He grabs Haechan's hands and grips them tighter silently reprimands his boyfriend who stood in return grip his hands with trembling hands. He ignored his boyfriend for the time being and turns to focused not on the drama in front of him but on the people surrounding Taeyong protectively before his gaze falls on the leader who looks so small and fragile in Yangyang's arms that his heart ached. He looks away from his hyung when he feels his chest tighten and stare at Jaehyun and Doyoung who still crying but he feels like they are not sincere when he saw they look at each other guiltily when they think nobody else looks at them. He narrowed his eyes at them and decide that he will withhold his judgment. Something is not right and he needs to investigate. Fast!

Haechan knows the moment the drama starts something is not right. Taeyong hyung will never do anything to hurt any of them. He rather hurt himself than hurt his members but then his rationality snapped when he saw Jaehyun and Doyoung. They are crying so hard that he feels himself getting angry at Taeyong and before he knows it those vicious words spill from his mouth harshly. He never disrespects his hyung and especially not his Taeyong hyung who love him so much.

Haechan is a mischieve but loving dongsaeng. He always teases his hyungs but never disrespect them. But then the drama happens and he snapped at his Taeyong hyung, spitting hurtful words and actions. He yelled at his Taeyongie hyung who flinched looking so hurt with tears falling from his beautiful eyes. He feels like a sinner. Only Renjun's arms around his arms keep him standing and grounding him until he is safely inside his rooms with Renjun's arms around him comfortingly then he cried. 

After that Renjun and he have a long conversation about the situation and both of them decide to keep quiet and observe the situation before they make a decision. For the past few days, they keep their eyes and ears open and sitting quietly rather than contribute to the conversations going around them. He feels nauseous when he heard the members talk badly about Taeyong hyung and every time the only thing that keeps him from breaking down is Renjun who face has gone stone cold every time he heard the rude and disrespectful accusation. 

They notice that both Jaehyun and Doyoung always flinched guiltily when they heard the members going off about Taeyong. Then they heard the pair talking one night and Renjun almost reveal himself when he hissed threateningly and almost storm to give the pair a piece of his mind when Haechan drag him to their room before both of them drop on the floor crying hugging each other with a mixture of emotions. Anger, sadness, anguish, and rage all swirled together.

The next day they decide to talk to Taeyong and the kids but the other members decide to become assholes and attacked Taeyong in the practice room and make the leader angry enough to curse and raise his voice at them. So they decide to wait for the right time but both of them have been antsy enough, missing their hyung so much especially Haechan.  
As the youngest in NCT127, Haechan has never been apart from his hyungs especially Taeyong even when he was promoting with NCT Dream. Taeyong is always there with him and these past 4 days apart are killing him. He missed his Taeyongie hyung. He looks up when he heard his boyfriend sigh loudly and focused his attention back at Renjun. “Honey, let’s go and talk to them. I think we both know that Taeyongie hyung is not at fault. We both have seen enough to know that.” Renjun's eyes soften when he saw his boyfriend's tear stain face. 

“I should never doubt him from the start. What if he never forgives me ever again? I missed hyungie Injunnie.” He cried harder when Renjun pulled him in his arm. “Oh Channie, he will forgive you, honey. Taeyongie hyung love you, love us so much. Come on let’s go talk to him and grovel for his forgiveness.” Renjun wipes his tears and pulled him up before dragging him to their hyung’s room. By hook or by crook they are getting back their hyung even if they have to sit on their knees begging for their whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think bout this chapter? Drop it in the comment below and don't forget to subscribe. See you in the next chapter.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beloved~ Long time no see. I have 3 exams more to complete and after that, I am done! Thank you for loving my story. I hope you like today's update. Happy reading~ 
> 
> p/s: Don't forget to drop your comments cause I love to know your reaction to this chapter.

Jeno, Jaemin, Xiaojun, Hender, and Yangyang are cuddling and giggling on the bed while Lucas who finishes drying his hair laughs at their antics before he jumped on them growling. All of them groaning at his weight on them before he settled at the center of the bed served for him and Taeyong who are currently taking a bath. He smiles when the kids quickly latch on to him. Tonight they are sleeping in his shared room with Taeyong as they have been rotating sleeping between three rooms and tonight it’s their room turn. It is not a problem for them to sleep comfortably as most of the rooms have a massive bed that can fit up to 10 people comfortably thanks to their cuddling habits. All of them are not comfortable leaving each other side since that night so they decide to just take the turn to sleep together in each room. 

“What are you guys thinking about?” Lucas asks them when they silently clutch him frowning heavily. “I will miss all of you so much.”Yangyang whine sadly with the others echoing the same thing with a pouting face. “Aww, Nyamnyam I will miss you guys too. Don’t worry your pretty little head tho cause we will see each other through video call every day.” He assures his dongsaengs. 

“Are you guys will spend the rest of the break at home?” Jaemin breaks the silence looking at all of them and have a contemplative look on his face when all of them nodding their head. “Are you thinking what I am thinking Dove?”Jeno raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend when he saw that look. “Care to share it with the rest of the class then?”Hendery asks them unimpressed when they look at each other disgustingly in love. Both of them laugh at his put out expression and continue.

“We’re thinking how about we spend the first month of the break at home then go for vacations for the rest of our holidays.” The rest of them look excited at the prospect of spending the last two months of vacation together. Xiaojun opens his mouth to reply but then all of them look up when they heard the bathroom door open and saw Taeyong drowning in the oversize hoodie belong to Lucas with a pair of shorts. 

Lucas feels his heart beating so fast when he saw the object of his affection wearing his hoodie. Damn, he looks so adorable and sexy wearing his clothes. Because of Taeyong’s small frame, the hoodie falls down his shoulder revealing his sexy collarbone. The rest of the kids look at their hyungs with knowing eyes before Jeno makes a grabby hand at Taeyong and pulled him to lay beside Lucas who smiles sweetly at the smaller man. 

Taeyong feels his face reddened when Lucas pulled him in his arms missing the look of victory the rest of his dongsaengs shot the pair of them. “What are you guys talking about?” He asks them after he gets comfortable, laying his head on Lucas's chest and arms around his waist. Yangyang smile at them and just when he about to answer the question they heard someone knocking on their door and look at each other in confusion because as far as they know none of their other members are talking to them. 

They get up from their sleeping position and sit up on the bed while Jaemin stands up to open the door revealing Renjun and Haechan. “Can we come in?” Renjun asks softly looking at them. Jaemin opens the door wider to let them in before close and lock the door. Haechan looks at Taeyong with tears in his eyes and whispers “Hyungie.” The said hyung smile sweetly at him and open his arms for him who jumped straight into it sobbing loudly. 

“Yongie hyung I’m so sorry! Please forgive me hyung. I’m sorry for yelling and disrespect you hyungie! Please.” He begs crying so hard while clutching Taeyong's hoodie in a tight grip, afraid that his hyung will disappear if he let him go. “Shhh baby, it’s okay. There’s nothing to forgive, I never once feel anything but love for all of you. Don’t cry Haechannie, hyung loves you.” He whispers sweetly to the younger boy in his arms before motioning for Renjun who watching with tears running down his cheeks to join them. He wastes no time before climbing the bed and dive into his hyung welcoming arms who immediately run his fingers through his hair soothingly. He missed this.

“I’m sorry for not coming sooner hyungie. I missed you so much Yongie hyung.” Renjun buried his face in Taeyong's shoulder and weep. He cried harder when Taeyong kissed his temple. “It’s okay Gummybear, hyung know. Hyung missed you too.” Taeyong comfortingly whispers and kisses them lovingly. Lucas, Jeno, Jaemin, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang look at the scene in front of them with a smile, happy that their hyung got another dongsaengs back.

“Group hug!” Lucas shouts joyfully after he saw Taeyong wipe their tears and in contrast to his wild gesture, he pulled his love and the brats gently into his arms before the other five jumps on them. Taeyong giggling at their rowdiness and settled himself in Lucas's arms with Renjun and Haechan latching on him, not ready to let him go anytime soon, afraid that he will disappear if they did. 

“Seriously I love you guys but if you make Yongie cry again, I will make you beg for death. Death will be more mercy than what I will do to you.” Lucas offhandedly said making Renjun and Haechan wide eyes and nodding rapidly, scared of him. Taeyong sighs exasperatedly at his protectiveness before peck his cheeks when Lucas smiles sweetly at him making the said man nuzzled his head with a bright smile not noticing their dongsaengs look at them approvingly happy with their relationship progress. Renjun and Haechan look at the other with raised eyebrows silently questioning them and they quietly explain carefully not to disturb the couple.

“Hyungie, we are planning to spend the first month of the vacation at home and then spend the last two months going on holiday together. What do you think?” Xiaojun breaks the silence after they explain the situation to Renjun and Haechan. “Please Yongie hyung. I will miss all of you so much.” Yangyang whine with aegyo making Taeyong giggle at his cuteness.

“Aigoo Nyamnyam baby, of course, we can go for a vacation. Hyung is fine as long as I am with you guys.” Taeyong agrees and laughs when all of them look at him with puppy eyes hearing his sweet words. “Can we join you guys?” Haechan asks softly still clinging to Taeyong who cooed at him. “Of course my dear Eclipse. You and Gummybear are part of us.” Haechan smile hearing the nickname that Taeyong always called him once again. 

“So do you have any idea where to go for holidays?” Hendery asks them who quiet down and have thoughtful expressions thinking the destination. “We have two months, so how about we spent each month in a different country?” Jaemin suggest and the others nodding their head in agreement. 

“How about New Zealand and Greece? None of us have been there and I remembered that these two countries are on the list of the country you want to visit the most.” Taeyong as usual gives them the solution. All of them brighten hearing that “You are the best hyungie!” Yangyang cheered happily. 

“Okay, so we have a month to plan. Let’s delegate the task. Jeno and Jaemin are in charge of the best places to visit in both countries. Then Renjun and Haechan are in charge of food hunting. Hendery, Yangyang, and Xiaojun will manage the accommodation and transport. Lastly, Yongie and I will make the itinerary and book everything after you guys have done your task. Yongie also will be the treasurer and manage our budget.” Lucas delegates the task fairly and makes sure each task suits the team. All of them look satisfied with the task given and they spend the rest of the night talking about their vacations until they fall asleep,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think bout this chapter? Drop it in the comment below and don't forget to subscribe. See you in the next chapter.
> 
> p/s: Don't forget to drop your comments cause I love to know your reaction to this chapter.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beloved! New update tonight!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading~

Jaehyun closed the door of his room while pulling his luggage heading to the living room to join the others for breakfast before they separate their way for 3 months. After three-step he saw Taeyong from the opposite direction heading the way to his room and he stops walking. Jaehyun stared at his love who look as amazing as always that his hand grabs Taeyong arm before he can think when the leader walks past him. 

“Let me go.” Taeyong pulled his hand but Jaehyun tightened his hold and ignore Taehyung when he hissed in pain. “You’re hurting me Jaehyun! Let me go!” Taeyong yelled, yank his hand from Jaehyun's deadly grip when the said man pulls him towards his room, open the door, and slams him to the wall roughly, kicking the door shut. “Shh Taeyongie, let me taste you for one last time before we depart.” Jaehyun whisper in his ears who in turn struggled in panic when Jaehyun start sucking his neck harshly. “Don’t touch me! No! Jaehyun, please! Let me go! No! Umhhh..” Taeyong shouted in hysteria almost hyperventilating when Jaehyun cut him by roughly kissing him. Taeyong eyes widen in horror when Jaehyun bites his neck to his collarbone while his hand roams under his shirt finding his nipples. 

“Stop Jaehyun! No! Ahhhh!!” Taeyong screaming with tears streaming down his cheeks when Jaehyun continues to assault him, lost in lust and pleasure. “Yukhei! Yukhei! Please Yukhei! No! Yukhei!! Help me Yukhei!” Taeyong screams all his might calling for Lucas desperately struggling against Jaehyun who chocking him in an attempt to stop Taeyong. Taeyong almost lost his consciousness when suddenly Lucas appeared in his sight and punched Jaehyun so hard knocking him down. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeno, Jaemin, Xiaojun, Hendery, Yangyang, Renjun, and Haechan barge into their hyungs room with their luggage happily ignoring Lucas who rolling his eyes at their rowdiness before line up their luggage along with Lucas and Taeyong’s which situated in the corner of the room. Then, they take a turn jumping into the bed while waiting for Lucas who just finish styling his hair, and join them on the bed. 

“Where is hyungie?” Haechan pouting when he failed to see his favorite hyung making all of them laugh at him teasingly. “Yongie is preparing the table for breakfast. He said to wait for him here cause he needs to freshen up before eating. He should be here in a few minutes.” Lucas laid his head on Jeno's thigh where he can see all of them in his sightline.

“So Xuxi hyung, how are you and Yongie hyung? Any progress?” Jaemin asks with a teasing grin and laughs when Lucas immediately smiles so bright. “Aww look at him! You’re glowing Xuxi.” Hendery teases him who smiles back softly remembering the love of his life. 

“Oh my god! Yongie is so cute but I’m taking things slow and thank god he seems to b..” Lucas excitedly told them but stop when he heard a voice he know so well screaming his name in terror. Abruptly he scrambled up and run out of the room faster than lightning barely registers the footsteps that follow him in panic. He followed the sound of Taeyong's scream and found himself in front of Jaehyun and Yuta's room, he wastes no time slamming the door open and he saw red. 

Taeyong, his beautiful Taeyongie struggling against Jaehyung who chocking him, swollen red lips smearing with blood and saliva, red hickey littering his neck and collarbone, and tears falling from his jewel eyes. Lucas feels rage overwhelmed him and he slam punched Jaehyun and jump on the said man after he ensured that Taeyong is in the safety of their donsaengs arms who shielding him from Jaehyun looking murderous. 

“How dare you, bastard! Who the fuck give you the permission to touch my Taeyongie so indecently! No good lying cheating manwhore!” Lucas growled dangerously grabbing Jaehyung collar and punch him nonstop, the image of Taeyong, hurt and broken because of this fucker make his icy cold eyes hardened. He pulled Jaehyun up and bang his head with his arms ignoring Jaehyun's scream, kneed the bastard where it hurt the most. He grins maniacally feeling satisfied hearing the asshole wailing and he is about to pack another punch when he was pulled harshly from Jaehyun. 

“Stop this Lucas!!” Yuta screech pushes him out of the way and makes his way to Jaehyun who lay on the floor wailing in pain. Lucas wildly struggles against the people who hold him, Johnny, Kun, Mark, Sungchan, Winwin, and Jisung. “What the fuck are you doing Lucas! Stop this madness!” Johnny sternly hissed at him. “Let me go! How dare that cow tit!” Taeil who lost his patient is about to slap Lucas when someone blocks him.

“Get away from our gege.” Xiaojun glared at the oldest man and push the men that holding Lucas before dragging the said man who stops struggling when he heard Xiaojun's voice away. Lucas quickens his step and scop Taeyong who is still sobbing into his arms. “I’m here baby, shhh it’s okay. I’ll protect you.” 

“I should know that this involves you Lee Taeyong!” Johnny accused hotly before flinch back when Lucas, Jeno, Jaemin, Haechan, Renjun, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang wildly hissed unisonly at him. 

“Shut your fucking trap! That useless braindead is the one…” 

“Taeyong is the one that seduced me and then framed me when he saw you guys!” Jaehyun shout, cutting Jaemin before he can finish his words. Doyoung eyes widen looking at Jaehyun in horror at his lies. 

“How dare you motherfucker!” Jeno lung at Jaehyun, looking beyond angry but before he can reach Jaehyun Yangyang, Renjun, and Hendery hold him back. 

“Ya Lee Taeyong. Why are you so shameless? You seduce the man that obviously still loves you and then you framed him!” Ten

“Such a whore! Slut!” Mark

“Like a bitch who never satisfied!” Kun

“SHUT UP!” Renjun yelled loudly, eyes on fire listening to the other members badmouthing Taeyong who grip Lucas's shirt tightly, hurts hearing the members he loves cursed him. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes looking at all of his members except his dongsaengs. “From now on don’t ever come close to me. Stay away from me. I’m no longer your leader or your friend. ”

“What?!” All of them look at him, eyes wide not believing what they heard. “Don’t ever touch me, contact me or whatsoever. I don’t want to have any relation with any of you guys. From now on don’t ever say that you know Lee Taeyong. He’s dead. At least to you people.” Taeyong looks at Lucas pleadingly who immediately understand and carry him bridal style, exit the room without other words followed by the other 7 leaving the remaining NCT in shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think bout this chapter? Drop it in the comment below and don't forget to subscribe. See you in the next chapter.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in love with Taeyong and thinks that he stood no chance to be with the beautiful leader. The reason is that Taeyong is in a happy relationship with Jaehyun or so everyone thought. Until one day it shatters and leaves Taeyong broken and NCT to take sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beloved¬ New chapter is up tonight. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading beloved¬

Doyoung watch Lucas carried Taeyong who buried his face in Lucas's chest out of the room with the rest of the group followed leaving all of them gaping in shock, Taeyong’s words ringing in their ears. 

“Who the fuck he think he is? Don’t talk to him anymore? Huh like we want to talk to slut like him in the first place.” Johnny sneered disgustingly. 

“He is so full of himself. What a disgusting human being. Cheater, liar, slut, and whore. How low can a human get?!” Taeil rant with so much hate that something in Doyoung snapped.

“THAT’S ENOUGH! STOP TALKING BULLSHIT ABOUT TAEYONG!” Doyoung yelled fiercely, angry at himself, Jaehyun, and the rest of NCT.

“Doyoung ah you don’t need to be afraid of Taeyong. Stop trying to protect him.” Kun reprimands softly but steps back when Doyoung spins to face him with an ugly scowl on his face. “ALL OF YOU SHOULD STOP TALKING THINGS YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Doyoung bellowed. 

“Doyoung hyung I’m sure Taeyongie did not mean any words he said. Maybe he was just embarrassed. Don’t worry too much hyung.” Jaehyun scrambled out of Yuta fusing and approach Doyoung in panic. “I don’t want to do this anymore Jaehyun! We’ve done enough! I lost my best friend because of this!” Doyoung pushes Jaehyun away. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Jisung asks confusedly. His other members also look so damn curious watching the pair. Doyoung pushed Jaehyun harshly and stood facing all of them with a determining look on his face. 

“The true reason why Taeyong breaks up with Jaehyun is because umphhhh ya Jung Jaehyun umpph!!” Jaehyun slams his hand to Doyoung's mouth preventing him from talking before screaming in pain when Doyoung bites his hands and elbow his stomach. “JAEHYUN IS CHEATING ON TAEYONG WITH ME!” Doyoung quickly yelled before Jaehyun can prevent him again. “WHAT?!” 

“No, you must be joking right?” Mark asks in disbelieve. The others are too shocked to speak. “Do you think I’m joking?! I lost my fucking best friend over this! My Taeyongie who not even once angry with me after finding out his fucking boyfriend and best friend is fucking behind him for two months! He even forgives me and asks me to be happy for fuck sake! I’m so sorry Taeyongie. Please don’t leave me.” Doyoung falls on his knees sobbing loudly after dropping the bomb. 

“Jaehyun tell me all of that is not true! Jaehyun!” Yuta grabbed Jaehyun who looks weary and “It’s true. I’ve been sleeping with Doyoung for two months before Taeyong catches us a few days ago.” Jaehyun doesn’t see any point to lie anymore when the cat is out of the bag told the truth. Pang! Everyone looks up when they heard the sound of skin slapping and blink their eyes in shock when they saw Yuta slapping Jaehyun so hard that the said man is bleeding. 

“You sick bastard! I trust you! I trust everything you said and ignore my best friend for you! Did you sexually harassed him just now?!” Yuta looks so mad that everyone took a step back. Yuta is not someone to mess with. 

“How could I not?! He looks so ravishing and I just want to have a taste before I leave.” Jaehyun snapped back before realizing what he said and cower in fear when all of them look at him in anger. Before they can give him a piece of their mind a sound of hand-clapping cut through. 

“How fickle are you guys? You blindly believe that rotten egg over Yongie hyung who love all of you unconditionally. You curse him, you hurt him and now you expect him to just smile and forgive you? Hyungie never once gets angry even when all of you act like assholes who deserve to be gut but hyungie always said that he never feels anything but love for all of us. For once since this shit happen, did you guys ever think that Yongie hyung is just a victim? Did you guys are so blind that you never see how hurt hyungie is every time you throw those disgusting words at him? Calling him names and ignoring him. He loves you guys so much and you repay him with vile and disgusting words and actions. How could all of you spit it back in his face with so much hatred when all he does is loving us. You don’t see hyungie the night he found those two in the middle of fucking. He looks so hurt, so broken, and so shattered but he let Jaehyun go because Jaehyun is not happy anymore with him. He let that fucker go because he loves him. My hyungie even bow and thank that no useless air for a brain for taking care of him for 4 years. Not only that Yongie hyung thank his fucking best friend for taking care of his boyfriend when he can’t because apparently according to the said boyfriend he has his need. He cannot wait much longer after 4 years without sex. All of you are not there when hyungie walk to his room, only standing because he uses the wall as support before he collapses. We watch Yongie hyung have a panic attack before our own eyes, crying asking why! Why the hell his fucking boyfriend and best friend did this to him! But our hyungie is so strong. He slowly heals, smile, and laugh again then you Jung fucking Jaehyun decide to shatter him again by laying your disgusting hands on him! How dare you put your dirty mouth and hands-on my angel hyungie! I will not hold Xuxi hyung back from killing you. You deserve it. Last warning, stay away from us especially my hyungie! I will not be responsible if something happens to any of you if you come close to us! You have 3 months to think what the fuck you have been doing the past few days. For once use your brain! Stupid idiot!” Jeno spits at them with nasties glare he can muster before turn back and left the room with a bang, leaving the occupant shaken and crying after brainwashing them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas strides in his shared room with Taeyong while cradles the love of his life tightly in his arms with the rest of his dongsaengs followed closely minus Jeno. All of them start to fill the bed except for him who continues to walk to the bathroom and gently puts Taeyong on the toilet seat. He closes the door and turns on the tap to fill the bathtub with their favorite shower bomb before turn back to his beloved who looks so small and fragile. 

“Baby, let’s clean you up yeah.” Lucas tilts Taeyong’s chin to face him and wipe his tears that continue to flow as he cried. “I feel so dirty Yukhei. I don’t want his touch on me! I’m not a slut. Not a whore. Please Yukhei get it off me! Why did he do this to me?! Why?! Did I’m just a slut for him?” Lucas let himself cry hearing his love pleading while before cradling Taeyong close to him. “Shhh baby, you’re not dirty, slut, or whore. You’re my beautiful Taeyongie. I’m so sorry for coming so late. Forgive me, angel.” 

“No! It’s not your fault! You save me Yukhei. Thank you for always coming for me when I need you the most.” Taeyong protests clenching Lucas’s shirt tighter. Both of them stay like that for a while before Lucas pulling away and wipe their tears away. “Let’s clean up yeah.” He lifts Taeyong in his arms and makes his way to their walk-in shower before gently set Taeyong down on the build-in chair. “I’ll turn the shower jet then I’ll go and get our change clothes, okay baby.” He bumps their nose together before straighten up and place a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead then turn on the shower jet. He starts walking away but turns back when Taeyong grabs his hands.

“Can you get your hoodie for me?” Taeyong asks with puppy eyes and Lucas smile brightly at him nodding before kiss Taeyong’s palm and make his way to the door. He opens the door only to find their dongsaengs including Jeno crying outside the door with arms around each other. “Oh little ones, come here.” He opens his arms for them and chuckles when all of them jump into his arms crying so hard. 

“Why is Jaehyun so cruel to hyungie?! It’s not fair.”

“Hyungie should be happy with us. He should not be crying again!”

“Why did all of this happen to Yongie hyung?”

“Hyungie is so kind and he loves us so much, he should get all the good things in this world!”

“Yongie hyung will be okay, right? Hyungie will smile and laugh again right?”

“Let’s take hyungie away from here. We cannot be here anymore! This place is hurting hyungie enough!”

Lucas pulled them closer and wipe their tears away. “Hush little ones. I know everything is not alright but we have to be strong yeah. Yongie needs us. He will be alright, Yongie is stronger than that. He has us. It takes time but one day he will be alright. How can he not when he got dongsaengs like you who love him so much and want to see him happy. So don’t cry yeah, instead smile. Smile so bright that every darkness ceases to exist.” Lucas slowly stand up and pulled all of them up with him before leading them to bed. Then he makes his way to their walk-in wardrobe and picks a few clothes for both of them. Just when he walk to the bathroom when he heard Taeyong wailed hysterically and he rushed to the bathroom followed by his dongsaengs. 

The sight of Taeyong in front of him breaks his heart. There the love of his life, rubbing his body harshly, wailing under the water. “Oh, baby.” He whispers forlornly. Hearing his voice, Taeyong snaps his head towards him with watery eyes. “Yukhei! Please, help me. No matter how many times I washed my skin I can still feel his touch. I don’t it Yukhei, I feel so dirty and disgusting. Please Yukhei.” Taeyong begs, sobbing so hard. Lucas gathered his little love in his arms, ignoring the sounds of crying from behind him coming from their dongsaengs and kiss Taeyong. 

“Yukhei?” Taeyong asks in a daze after Lucas broke the kiss. Lucas smiles sweetly at him and wipes his tears. “Hush baby, don’t cry yeah. I'll help you remove his touch. Do you trust me?” He places a gentle kiss on Taeyong’s forehead when the said man nodding his head. “Little ones, put our shirts on the shelf and close the door on your way out yeah.” That was the only warning they receive before Lucas dive in and claim Taeyong’s lips in a gentle and sweet but passionate kiss. He smile when he heard the others scrambled out of the bathroom quickly before he looks at the object of his affection looking at him with smiling softly. Lucas continues mapping Taeyong’s skin with his marks, erasing Jaehyun's touch from Taeyong’s body. The sound that comes from Taeyong’s mouth makes him growl possessively before he resumes his masterpiece. No need to say that the boys outside the door are cheering so loud when they heard the sound coming from the bathroom before they put on their noise-canceling headphones when it gets louder. They are even happier when the love bird walks out of the bathroom happily without any tears anymore. Just the way it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think bout this chapter? Drop it in the comment below and don't forget to subscribe. See you in the next chapter.
> 
> p/s: please give me your feedback on this chapter. I know a lot of people are waiting for this and I would love to hear what do you guys think of this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my work. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
